Suki desu !
by Fleed
Summary: Vous allez suivre l'aventure de Suki, nouvelle arrivante à Konoha, au programme, combats, missions, mysteres, et romance. Couples hétéro.
1. Chapter 1

**Ma premère fic youhou, alors tout d'abord, on a une focalisation interne (Vous suivez l'histoire à partir des yeux de Suki), peut-être qu'au court de l'histoire ça changera. Vous aurez une idée des couples au fur et à mesure de l'histoire, des combats de la romance du suspence..., pas de "Quel est cette sensation ?" "Je t'aime depuis toujours" ou autre, il y aura sans doute plusieurs mysteres autour de Suki, elle sera ouverte à vous (elle vous parlera) mais malgré ça vous ne la connaîtrait pas vraiment. La periode de l'histoire se situe après l'attaque de Orochimaru, Tsunade est Hokage, Sasuke est encore à Konoha, rien ne garantit qu'il ne le quitera pas, moi aussi je suis au début de l'histoire ...  
**

**Toute les critiques sont bienvenues.**

**Fleed.**

** Disclamer: Seule Suki m'appartient, les pesonnages de Naruto sont à Kishimoto, courbons nous ô simple mortelles que nous sommes T.T...  
**

----------------

Salut tout l'monde ! J'sais que vous m'tournez autour depuis un moment, teuh teuh teuh, vous êtes grillés, bon, comme je me permet d'être familère avec vous, je vais faire une présentation rapide de ma personne. Je m'appelle Suki, j'ai 13 ans, et la brunette que je suis ne va pas tarder à faire partit des Ninjas de Konoha, et puisque vous êtes là, suivez ma petite aventure. Ah, j'oubliais, je vais être clair, mon passe temps, c'est de faire des couples, j'ai un don pour ça... uhu...encore faut-il qu'on m'en laisse le temps T.T...

Bah tiens, v'la les portes de Konoha.

-Vos papiers s'il vous plait.

Pourquoi dire s'il vous plait vu que j'ai pas l'choix ? Bref, je lui donne.

-Je veux voir l'hokage, je désire devenir Ninja ici.

Le ninja regarde son équipier, puis ce retourne vers moi.

-Suivez moi.

Après 5 minutes de marche, il me laisse devant la porte du bureau de l'Hokage.

Je toc...  
Une fois...  
Deux fois...  
Tro...

-ENTREZ !

Si gentillement demandé, comment pourais-je refuser ?

-Qui es-tu et que veux-tu ?

-Je m'appelle Suki, je veux devenir Ninja, j'en ai les competences.

-Mmmh...

Elle prend un papier et dessine quelque chose.

-Va ici, et donne ce papier au Junin qui ci trouvera.

-Merci.

Je la salue d'une cambrette et je fonce au point donné.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'arrive à un terrain d'entrainement, 4 personnes, un adulte pas coiffé, un brun un blond et une rose, c'est le carnaval ou quoi ? x..x

Je vais voir le junin et je lui passe le papier.

-Mmmmh...Sasuke, viens là, j'ai besoin de toi.

Le conserné s'approche donc.

-Vous deux vous allez combatre, pas de quartier ok ?

-Pourquoi me faire combatre contre cette fille ? Sakura ferait l'affaire...

-Eh, j'espere pour toi que t'es pas en train d' me prendre pour une faiblarde, j'risque de mal le prendre.

-Tout compte fait, ça me pose aucun problème, voyons ce que tu vaux...

Il part au milieu du terrain, devant la rose, et le blond. Je me mets face à lui.

Et le jaune a l'honneur de hurler...

-Que le match Commence !

Direct je fonce sur lui, je lui envoie un crochet qu'il esquive en sautant, il compose des signes...

- Goukakyuu no Jutsu !

Uh Uh, 'croit tout de même pas m'avoir ...

-Suiton Teppoudama !

Il retombe plus loin touché surpris de ma technique.

Je cours vers lui.

-Alors, on fait plus le fière ?

Je lui envoie mon pied dans la tête mais il l'évite d'un salto, retombant quelques mètres plus loin.

-Hn, j'avoue c'est bien joué. Ce n'est pas fini !

Il court vers moi et s'en suis une bataille de taijutsu.

-Là !

Il m'envoie son poing dans la face, je m'écroule un peu plus loin.

-Alors, on fait plus sa maligne ?

-Tssss, Doton Iwa Yado Kuzushi ! (Technique créant un seisme)

Il saute pour esquiver.

-Katon Hozenka no Jutsu !

Supris il fit la même technique pour l'éviter. C'est maintenant ou jamais !

-Suiton Suikodan no Jutsu !

Il n'eu le temps de l'éviter, et se prit mon requin de plein fouet, il s'écrase durement, je cours et lui envoie plusieurs Kunais.

-Ca sert à rien de viser du bois...

Il apparait dèriere moi et me met un kunai sous la gorge. Kawarimi ...Prévisible...

-Ca ne sert à de vouloir trancher de l'eau...

Le clone aqueux devînt une flaque et j'apparais derière lui, menaçante de lui trancher la carotide.

-Ok ok ok ok, c'est fini, il ne me reste plus qu'à te souhaiter la bienvenue, pour le moment tu es promue Genin de konoha, félicitation.

Je tape dans l'dos du M. Prétencieu, apparament dégouté...

-Ha toi je t'aime déjà, t'as bien fait de lui mettre une bonne raclé à ce Sasuke !

-Je n'ai pas utilisé le Sharingan, stupide gamin.

-Sharingan ?

-Commencez pas tout les deux...Le Sharingan est un dojutsu, tu en auras peut-être une demo plus tard.

-Ha, de toute façon je suis le plus fort des deux. !

-Ton nom ?

-Uzumaki Naruto, futur Hokage de konoha, et le plus pui...

-Stupide de Konoha !

La rose etait intervenue écrasant Naruto d'un poing...

-Je m'appelle Haruno Sakura, ravie de te connaître . Et ?...

-Suki, je m'appelle Suki, ravie de vous connaître aussi. Dis moi, tu pourais me présenter le reste des genins ?

Elle regarde son sensei, il hoche la tête...

-Ok, attend ici, je reviens dans une demi heure !

Sur ces mots, elle s'eclips...

-Hoy Suki, tu pourais m'apprendre ta technique suiton ?

-Si tu veux, mais tu devras m'apprendre un technique plus tard toi aussi, c'est donnant donnant...

-Ah, euh, ok.

-Dit moi,(yeux suspects) pourquoi ton sensei porte un masque ?

Il fit les mêmes yeux que moi

-Kakashi a toujours eu son masque, on a essayé de lui enlever, mais on à pas réussie à voir sa face, seule la vendeuse de ramen sait à quoi il ressemble...

-Ok...Bon viens là que je t'explique...

**Fin du premier Chapitre ! Que de cruautée...  
**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Hinata17: Ca me fait plaisir que tu ais appréciée, je veux pas trop m'attarder sur l'intergration de Suki, c'est vrai que le fait qu'ils lui fassent confiance aussi vite parait bizarre, mais vous saurais plus tard pourquoi.. Voila le second Chap, je vais m'occuper de calmer un peu le jeu pour le 3eme chapitre, et m'occuper de ses relations. Je trouve aussi que je vais vite dans se chapitre...  
**

**Bonne lecture : D  
**

**----------------------- **

-Viens là ! Non pas comme ça comme ça è..é

-Naruto sale boulet, laisse tomber

-Sasuke !

Naruto court vers Sasuke et prendit son poing.

J'ai tentée d'apprendre le jutsu à Naruto, peine perdue, les sceaux c'pas son truc...

-Stop vous deux, j'ai une mission, je vous laisse.

Et il s'en va dans un "Pouf" de fumé...

Quelques minutes après Sakura arrive et m'invite à la rejoindre.

-Biensur je n'ai pas ramené TOUT les genins, seulement le cercle d'amis.

-C'est emplement suffisant...

Un peu plus loin, on peut apercevoir un troupeau, le cercle d'amis sans doute.

On se pose et Sakura fait les les présentations.

-Voici Suki, nouvelle Genin de Konoha, elle a du tallent et un sacré caractère.

-Yep ! Je suis Rock lee, la bête verte de Konoha, je jure que par le travail !

Les presentations vont ce faire de gauche à droite donc..

-Tenten, je suis dans la même équipe que Lee, je me specialise dans les armes.

-Hyuuga Neji, je suis aussi dans leur équipe, tu me veras à l'oeuvre plus tard.

Craquant...Vous m'direz pas l'contraire hein...

-Akimichi Choji, j'utilise une technique hereditaire, me dit-il entre deux crunch...

-C'est des fritelle que je vois ! Envoie m'en !

En vrai je me jette literalement sur son paquet, prélevant une grosse poignet...

Tous -...

-Bon ensuite ?

-Yamanaka Ino, tech' héréditaire aussi, Pretendente de Sasuke Uchiha, qu'on ce le dise.

-Sasuke...

-Quand tu le veras tu tomberas folle amoureuse de lui, mais il est pour moi.

-Non pour moi !

-Il m'interesse pas.

Tous - ...

-Ensuite ?

-Hn...Nara Shikamaru, dans l'équipe des deux ici présent, technique héréditaire aussi.

C'est la première fois que je vois un type aussi blasé O.O

Ainsi de suite...Ils se sont tous présentés, il manque juste un type appelé Shino.

Un ninja arrive et nous annonce que nous avons une mission, Sakura Naruto Hinata Sasuke et moi même devons nous rendre dans un autre village.

On part donc chacun de notre côté et on se rejoint devant les portes avec des affaires et des vivres pour environ...Trois jours.

Après une demie journée de marche dans un silence acablant, le brun, qui en passant a été désigné chef, decide que nous devons nous poser.

-Suki, fais la tente, Hinata prépare un feu, Naruto sors la nouriture, quant à moi et Sakura, on va inspecter les environs.

-A vos ordres...

-Euh...J'ai pas la nouriture...

-NARUTO putain, avant de partir tu nous a assuré que si !

-Arf, au lieu de gueuler allez chasser...

-Moi et Sasuke...

-J'opterais plus pour Hinata, on va dire qu'elle a plus l'oeil que toi, mais c'est à Sasuke d'en décider...

-Elle a raison, Hinata tu viens avec moi Sakura, ocupes toi du feu.

-J...J'arrive...

La timide et Sasuke partent donc ensemble...

-Suki, t'aurais pas dû laisser Hinata avec cet enfoiré de Sasuke.

-J'aurais pu être seule avec Sasuke !

-C'est bon, elle va pas te le prendre, elle va pas mourir non plus...

Après avoir terminé ce qu'on avait à fair, et après avoir attendut plus d'une heure on...

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

-Ce hurlement...C'est Sasuke !

-Naruto Sakura restez ici, je vais voir !

Je me rend sans peine au point du hurlement, je trouve Sauke par terre à genoux, avec deriere lui, Hinata inconsciente...

-Sasuke !

-Suki prends Hinata avec toi et pars !

-Ca va pas, ton état va pas te permetre de continuer, prend Hinata je m'ocupe de lui!

-Sasuke, même pas capable de proteger une fille, Mauvais Capitain et Faible...Suis moi, je te montrerais la force et tu pouras vaincre ton frère...

-La ferme !

-Sasuke c'est q...

Le type qui etait il y a un centieme de seconde sur une branche loin de moi apparaît d'un coup devant moi et m'envoie valser contre un arbe avec une violence...

-Rrrrgh...

-Hinata a été empoisonnée, elle va mourir...Dit moi Sasuke, je te laisse le choix...Sois je te donne l'antidote et je te laisse partir avec la Hyuuga, sois la Hyuuga meurt et et je te laisse partir avec l'autre...

-Sasuke, pars avec Hinata maintenant, je m'ocupe de lui !

-M..

-Pars !

-Suki, reviens nous vite...

Il part et emporte Hinata avec lui.

-Il se fait commander par une fille en plus...

-Non, il fait ce qui est bien pour la mission, Hinata sera plus utile que moi !

-Mais Hinata va mourir..

-On la soignera !

-Kh kh kh kh

On aura vu plus original comme rire...

-Alors comme ça on est forte tête hein ?

-Tsss, qui êtes vous et que voulez vous !

Je sais parfaitement que je n'ai aucunes chances de le vaincre...

-On t'a déjà dit que la curiosité est un vilain défaut ? Mais je ne vais pas te blâmer sur ce sujet...

-...

Il me balance une petite fiole.

-L'antidote. Tu risques d'être interessente, je vais me renseigner à ton sujet, c'est ton jour de chance apparament...On se revera.

Sur c'est mots, il ce retourne et s'en va, je ne cherche pas à l'attaquer, ce serait comme jouer à tarzan une corde au cou...

Je prends la fiole et je me tape le sprint le plus rapide que le monde ait connu.

J'arrive et je vois Sakura faire les soins qu'elle pouvait...

-La fiole c'est l'antidote, donne lui.

.-Mais on n'est pas sûr qu...

-Soit elle meurt soit elle vi grace à l'antidote...

-Elle a raison Sakura, donne lui.

Elle s'execute donc.

-Je vais dans la tente avec elle, mais avant, qui vous a attaqué ?

-C'est...C'es...

-Des ninjas inconnus, ils n'avaient pas de bandeaux, mais apparament ils ont cruent qu'on voulait la même chose qu'eux, et heureusement pour nous, c'est pas le cas...

Sasuke prit un air surpris pendent un milieme de seconde, oui, je mens très bien...

-Ok, Sasuke il faut que tu te reposes, Naruto est partit chercher la nouriture, je vais surveiller Hinata.

Et elle ce retira avec Hinata, me laissant seule avec le tenebreux troublé...

-Ecoute j...

-Je te laisse pas le choix, racontes moi Tout !

-...

-J'attends...

Il me fît tout le topo, de la destruction de son clan à maintenant, enfin les details importants.

-Tu raconteras tout à Hinata, elle le mérite.

-Tous ça à cause de ma faiblesse encore une fois...

-Ecoute, ce type est un Sanin, alors arrete de parler de faiblesse, ton sensei ne pourait pas le battre...

-Hoyyyyyy ! Ce soir c'est lapin !

Voila le blond qui coupe court notre discution, après avoir mangé, on est tous partit nous coucher, le lendemain, Hinata avait repris des couleurs.

-Très bien, la mission consiste à trouver la pierre Praxilienne, d'après les informations données elle ce trouve à 200 mètres d'ici.

-C'est tout ? Pourquoi nous ramener à 5 pour un caillou ?!

-Naruto, ce caillou comme tu le dis, va faire avancer les recherches médicale.

-Et on est peut-être pas les seuls à la convoiter.

Nous fîmes donc les 200 m qui nous separaient du but, et comme prédit on on a eu le droit à des affrontements, les Kage Bunshin de naruto et Le sharingan de Sasuke arrivèrent facilement à bout de ceux ci...

Après avoir récupéré la pierre on est repartit vers Konoha. Finalement, si Orochimaru n'etait pas venu, Sasuke et Sakura auraient fait l'affaire, je viens d'arriver, et je suis encore gennin, à quoi j'm'attend ?

-Très bien, on campe ici, Hinata Suki, venez avec moi, Naruto et Sakura, ocupez-vous du camp.

-Tsss, il si croit trop !

-... Sakura apparament en conflit interieur...

Comme je lui avait demandé, Sasuke fit le même topo à Hinata.

-S..Sasuke...Je savais pas...c'est vraiment...malheureux..si je peux t'aider...je suis là...

-Hn...

-Hinata, ça reste entre nous, j'ai racontée un mensonge à Sakura et Naruto, si il te posent des question, c'est l'trou noir ok ?

-Ok...

Après ça plus rien d'interessant, manger dodo, repartir...

-Voila les portes, on y est !

-Eh Sakura, c'est pas Gaara la bas ?!

-Oui et il...

**Il quoi ? me direz-vous, bah vous l'saurez** **au prochain chap.**


	3. Chapitre 3

-Il porte la blonde dans ses bras !

-Hinata, prends la pierre et ramene la à Tsunade, je pars prévenir des médecins, Vous trois allez les voir.

Nous quatre- Ok !

-Gaara, qu'es qu'il c'est passé ?

-C'etait pourtant une mission de routine, on a croisé un Ninjas enemi, le problème c'est qu'il utilisait des techniques Suiton, Ino a utilisée son jutsu héréditair, elle m'a permis de faire un Sabaku soso, mais l'effet que ça a eu sur l'ennemi est le même sur son corp, elle est revenue à elle trop tard.

-Elle à plusieurs membres cassés, on l'emmene d'urgence, Suki reste avec Gaara.

Naruto et Sakura s'eclipsairent avec Ino.

-Viens, toi aussi tu dois aller à l'hosto...Ah et je suis Suki..

-...

Après quelques temps.

Une infirmière- Ino est hors de dangers mais elle va devoir rester ici environ deux mois, quant à Gaara, il est sur pied et il peut partir.

-Piou ça soulage x..x

-La mission est un succés, c'est déjà ça.

-J'vais faire un tour voir Ino.

-Ok, moi j'vais prendre un repos bien mérité.

-J'vais m'entrainer !

-Je rentre chez moi...

-Sas...Sasuke..je

Pas le temps d'écouter je m'eclipse dans les couloirs de l'hopital, mais...mais en voila une bonne surprise, Gaara est déjà dans la chambre d'ino, elle est inconsciente, ecoutons ce qu'il a à dire.

-Je suis désolé, je pensais que tu etais retournée dans ton corp, sans toi la mission aurait été un echec, j'espere que tu guériras vite...

Il tourne les talons et je fais mine d'arriver.

-Oh Gaara, j'crois que j'vais éviter la visite, laissons la ce reposer.

Voila une scene très interessente...

Bon bah...J'crois que je vais aller voir Naruto, et peut-être même lui mettre une ptite raclé !

Je me dirige vers le seul terrain d'entrainement que je connais, Et pas très loin du but une explosion attire mon attention, je me dirige vers celle ci et je vois Sasuke et Sakura ensemble, boarf laissons les...

Je retourne donc à mon but premier mais au moment ou je vais voir Naruto il me dit qu'il a une mission...Lui et Kiba...Il me dit aussi qu'Hinata ne va pas tarder à arriver.

Quelques minutes plus tard 6 pour être précise, Hinata pointe le bout de son nez.

-Suki, Na..naruto n'est pas là ?

-Il est partit en mission avec Kiba, et m'a dit que t'allais arriver.

-Ah, je...j'etais venue lui apporter des livres pour ...pour l'aider en Genjutsu...

-Vu le nombres de neuronnes réscapés, c'est perdue d'avance Hahahahha

Je me laisse emporter par un fou rire, mais Hinata reste de marbre...

-Tu sais, même si tu aimes et admires Naruto, y a des choses qu'il faut bien admetre hahaha snif...

-Je crois que...que je vais y aller...

-Pas question, j'ai vu Sakura et Sasuke pas loin, on va aller les voir.

-Mais...il vaudrait mieu les laisser tout les deux seul...

-Viens..

Elle se résigne enfin à me suivre arrivée sur le terrain je dit à Hinata d'aller les voir seul, et je fais un Doton histoire d'arriver par surprise...

-Hinata, tu veux t'entrainer avec nous ?

-Ah...euh

Je sors de terre juste devant Sasuke histoire de lui foutre une droite, mais il l'arrete comme si on venait de lui hurler je j'allais le frapper.

-Désolé, ça ne marche pas contre le Sharingan...

-J'avais pas vue que tu l'avais utilisé.

-J'ai le droit à ma revanche ?

-Si tu...

Deux anbu arrivent sur le terrain.

-Désolé de vous interompre, Suki, Godaime veut vous voir.

-A quel sujet ?

-Venez c'est tout.

Je les suis, j'ai tellement le choix que j'en suis presque genée, imaginez vous acompagné de deux anbu pour aller voir l'Hokage, ça présage rien de bon...

-Nous voila, entrez, Tsunade vous attend.

-Ok.

J'entre dans le bureau et je vois l'Hokage, avec une face des plus serieuse...J'aurais pas fait long feu.

-Suki, tu te doute bien qu'on allait pas te laisser t'introduire dans le village si facilement, les deux anbu qui sont venu te chercher ont enquetés sur toi, et tu sais ce qu'ils ont trouvés ?!

Je m'en doute fort bien...

-Tu es une Nuke-nin ! Voila ton dossier, tu as tuée ta famille, puis plusieurs ninja haut placés de ton ancien village, et maintenant tu viens ici ?!

-Vous ne voyais que la surface, j'ai été obligée de déserter si je voulais continuer à vivre normalement, j'ai été refusée de partout, je viens d'un village ennemi au votre, c'est pour ça qu'il vous a fallu enqueter.

-Aussi j'ai décidée que tu pouras rester ici, tu feras des missions comme tout les autres ninja, ceci restera entre nous, je te laisse une chance, trahie nous et tu le regreteras amèrement, je veux aussi que tu me parle de ton pa...

-Non, mon passé restera un secret, il y a des choses que je ne revelerais pas, maintenant, soit vous comprenez soit je fais mes bagages.

-Tu es interessente, tu connais plusieurs jutsu, tu as un niveau superieure à celui d'un Genin.

-Je...je tiens à rester gennin et à continuer mes missions avec eux.

-Je te mettrais aussi sur des missions hors de porter d'un gennin, tu comprendras qu'on ne peut gacher un talent.

-Compris, je me retire.

-Viens là, tu as une mission, va aux portes dans une heure. Et une dernière chose, cette discution n'a jamais eu lieu.

-...

Je sors je pars chez moi me préparer...

**Fin du chap ...  
**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Voila, si ce chapitre arrive maintenant, c'est grace à vos critiques, j'ai trouvée sur internet ce qu'etait une Mary-Sue, mon but n'etait pas d'en faire une, enfin après ce chapitre j'espere qu'elle ne deviendra pas une Mary-Jane (Humour foireux)**

**Il n'y aura pas d'autre Chapitre avant deux semaines, j'ai demandée un Beta-lecter qui ne pourra pas m'aider avant.**

**Pour Emi, c'est mieu les dialogues ? **

**Bon chapitre à vous .**

**---------------------**

J'ecoute l'Hokage et je me rends simplement aux portes.

Un des ninjas placés aux portes m'arrête, pour me transmettre quelque chose.

-J'ai l'ordre de vous donner ceci. Il me tend un rouleau.

-Merci.

Je déroule mon message.

Mission : Eliminer Misano Takaora, à Kumo. blablabla...Ramener une preuve de sa mort et brûler son corp.

-Prévenez l'Hokage que je risque de mettre plus de temps que prévue, elle saura pourquoi.

-Ok.

-Cette mission tombe à point nommé...Sussura sinistrement Suki.

A cet instant, vous vous posez sans doute plusieurs questions, juste à cause de cette phrase...Et moi qui suis-je ? Ce n'est pas important...Du moin, pour le moment.

Suivons la.

Suki sort du village et commence à s'enfoncer dans la forêt non loin de là, puis, elle change brusquement de direction. Et bien Suki, tu as oubliée Kumo ?

Elle continue sa course pendent environ, deux heures, avant de s'arréter près d'un lac.

Un peu plus tard deux hommes avance vers elle comme des oiseaux de mauvaise augure, tout deux vêtues de capes noirs à nuages rouges.

-Oh Itachi Kisame, vous allez bien ! Lanca Suki apparament contente de les voir.

- Ha ha ha, cette question venant de toi s'abbat comme guillotine attandant nos têtes. S'esclaffa le plus grand des deux.

-Oh Kisame, tu me blaisses là...

-Trève de bavardages, tu as ce qu'il nous faut ? Coupa Itachi ennuyé.

-Livré avec une boîte de chocolats !

Suki envoie un rouleau à Itachi et une boîte à Kisame...Bon dieu, elle a pas changée...

-Arrète avec ce sourir, tu fais partis de la pire espèce, me souriras-tu quand tu me planteras un sabre dans le dos ? Demanda Kisame.

-Si cela peut te faire plaisir. De toute façon, pour le momement ce n'est pas dans mes intérêts.

-Kisame, on y va.

-Tache de ne pas faire trop de bétises petite...

Sur ce, il tournèrent les talons avant d'être rapellés.

-Itachi.

-Oui ?

-Ton petit frère te passe le bonjour. Badina-t-elle.

Si Itachi n'etait pas une personne calme , il ne se serait sans doute pas contenter de lui lancer un regard froid. Au passage, quand une personne ayant un regard froid vous en lance un encore plus méprisant, ça en deviens frustrant. Pas pour Suki qui lui sourit de plus belle... Et d'un saut elle s'en alla vers sa misson, le meutre d'un certan Misano...

Après une longue recherche, Suki avait retrouvée Misano, et c'est dans son bain, le visage pétrifié par la peur, qu'on le retrouvera sans vie, vidé de son sang...

Suki est reparti vers Konoha sans aucuns remords, arrivée elle c'est directement dirigée vers le bureau de Tsunade, une fois sortit, elle c'est dirigée vers un appartement...

Suki toc...

Une fois.  
Deux fois...  
Troi..

-Entres !

Demandé comme ça je pense qu'elle ne refusera pas...Bon la fenêtre est ouverte...voila qui me facilite la tâche.

-Sasuke, je n'en ai parlée à personne, mais lors de ma dernère mission, j'ai vu ton frère. Iachi je crois...

-Il s'appelle Itachi, où l'as-tu vus ? Que faisait-il ?

-J'etais à Kumo pour une mission quelconque...Non en vrai elle est tenue secrète...C'est pourquoi je dois te faire promettre de ne rien dire.

-C'est promis. Exhorta Sasuke, voulant la suite.

-A Kumo, pendent que je cherchais l'objet de ma mission, j'ai vu des types qui correspondaient à la description des Nuke-nin de l'Akatsuki.

-Il etait acompagné de qui ?

-J'ai recherchée dans le Bingo book, cet "homme" s'appelle Hoshigaki Kisame, tu te renseigneras plus tard. Continua Suki.

-Et tu as entendue leur discution ?

-Oui, je me suis approchée d'eux pour les écouter. Kisame parlait de Naruto à ton frère, il disait qu'il fallait se presser, ensuite ton frère a répliqué ce pour quoi je te parle de tous ça. Suki prit une profonde réspiration. Orochimaru, le type qui te veux, il a du changer de corp, et cela veut dire qu'il ne pourra pas recommencer avant 3 ans. Je sais que je ne devrais pas te dire ça, mais, à moin que tu ais abandonné l'idée de te venger, tu devrais saisir ta chance...

-Très bien, je quitte le village ce soir, n'en pipe mot à personne, ça reste entre nous.

-Je sais que Naruto et les autres ne seront pas d'accords, mais comprends que devant eux, si je dois me battre contre toi je le ferais. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, contacte moi discretement, qui sait j'aurais peut-être de bonnes info'...

-C'est noté.

-Je te laisse.  
Suki ne manqua pas de lui faire un grand sourir avant se retourner pour afficher une face morbide et satisfaite.

Kisame a raison. Mais il ne faut pas se fier qu'à ce qui nous parrait le plus flagrant chez une personne.

**Fin du chap ? Alors. Qui est ce nouveau perso ? Quels sont les buts de Suki ? Pourquoi a-t-elle servie l'aka ? Oui il y a encore d'autres questions, mais vous allez devoir attendre.**


End file.
